Contrôle
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Balthazar Octavius Barnabé entame une nouvelle année à l'Académie des Mages. Alors qu'il s'attend encore à être le garçon qu'on humilie pour sa différence, un certain professeur va lui prouver que tout est possible.
1. Contrôle

_BON-SOIR. Ce soir, j'ai décidé d'écrire du Mahyarob. OUI. Pas la peine de hurler, je sais, c'est une hérésie. Mais voilà, j'ai eu ma rentrée, enfin, ma pré-rentrée, et puisque j'ai du poireauter quatre heures pour attendre mon train, j'ai écrit ça. Le rapport entre le Mahyarob et ma rentrée ? XDD Mais j'en sais rien, vous avez toujours de ces questions aussi. Chut. Tais-toi. Si j't'ai vu, t'allais dire « Mais j'ai rien dit ». J'ai un petit souci d'inspiration sur le Survivant de l'Enfer, mais ça va revenir vite, vous inquiétez pas. En passant, je voulais remercier LaPetiteRousse et Peter Queen, parce qu'ils sont toujours là pour nous lire et que leurs reviews nous font toujours extrêmement rire/baver/autre et que merci pour tout ! Lançons nous donc dans cette nouvelle fanfiction totalement bizarre. Je ne sais pas encore si ça va tourner en fluffy ou drama. Ce sera la surprise._

 **CONTRÔLE**

 **Disclaimer :** Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon est la propriété de Bob Lennon. Mahyar Shakeri est sa propre propriété. L'univers d'Aventures est la propriété de Sekeusy Mahyar et de Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes même partielle est interdite sans autorisation.

 _Académie des mages, premier jour de la rentrée des classes._

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon était en train de courir, à en perdre haleine, à travers les rues bondées de la Citadelle, comme chaque jour de marché. Sa seconde année à l'université des mages venait de débuter, bien que ça ne l'enchantait guère. Être en partie démoniaque était un fardeau quotidien, et même si lui avait fini par l'accepter, plus ou moins, ce n'était pas le cas des autres, les humains lambdas, ne comprenant pas sa situation, s'amusant sans cesse à l'humilier, à le critiquer et le rabaisser. C'était ce côté là que notre jeune futur mage n'arrivait pas encore complètement à gérer.

Et pire que tout, aujourd'hui, il était en retard. Il n'avait pas réussi à sortir du lit ce matin là. Il avait passé sa soirée et les trois quart de sa nuit à essayer de maîtriser un sortilège, qui lui permettrait de contrôler le feu déjà existant, comme sur les torches, mais, malheureusement, il ne fonctionnait toujours pas. En voyant l'heure un peu plus tôt, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé avait enfilé en quatrième vitesse sa robe de l'académie avant d'enchaîner un sprint en direction de l'Académie, qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart de la Capitale. C'était un bâtiment imposant, que craignait les habitants de Linnonia, la plupart étant des paysans dont l'esprit, embrumé par les superstitions, n'aidait pas vraiment. Voir son fils ou sa fille entrer à l'Académie était synonyme de honte pour la famille en question. La mère de Bob n'avait pas échappé à cette règle, d'autant plus au vue des origines douteuses de son fils. Beaucoup craignaient Balthazar Octavius Barnabé pour sa demi-partie démoniaque, mais personne n'avait pour le moment eut l'idée d'alerter un de ces abrutis de paladins de la présence d'un « hérétique » en ville.

L'amphithéâtre de l'Académie des Mages était plein à craquer. De nombreux regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, quand la grosse porte en bois grinça sous sa main, dont celui du professeur, debout sur l'estrade, le détaillant du regard, visiblement agacé d'avoir été coupé en plein monologue. Bob tenta de fuir vers les escaliers, mais le professeur ne semblait pas du même avis, et le coupa dans sa course.

« Votre nom jeune homme ? »

Bob stoppa net tout mouvement, un pied sur une marche, l'autre dans le vide. Tous les regards des étudiants étaient maintenant braqués dans sa direction, il se sentit paniquer doucement, intérieurement. Le jeune mage se tourna timidement vers son interlocuteur.

« Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Monsieur.

\- Nous étions justement en train de parler de ponctualité Monsieur Lennon.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

L'homme en face de lui imposait le respect naturellement. Il était assez grand, les cheveux aussi noirs que la robe de mage qu'il portait, un bouc soigneusement taillé. Mais ce qui marqua le jeune Balthazar, ce fut ses yeux, hypnotiques sans réellement savoir pourquoi, qui le décontenancèrent quelque peu, au point qu'il se mit à rougir.

« Ca ira pour cette fois Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Et que cela vous serve de leçon jeune homme. »

Il hocha la tête avant de gravir quatre à quatre les marches de l'amphithéâtre, sous les regards moqueurs de ses camarades. Il se réfugia dans les hauteurs de la pièce, échappant ainsi aux habituelles personnes le prenant pour cible régulièrement. Il y en avait cinq, plus particulièrement, qui le harcelaient depuis une longue année maintenant, à cause de son origine. Ils se destinaient à une pratique de la nécromancie, art mal vu par les paladins, d'où le pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore songé à le dénoncer. Ils n'étaient malheureusement que peu intelligent, mais pas assez stupides pour risquer leurs propres peaux. Le professeur attendit patiemment que Balthazar soit installé pour reprendre.

« Pour les retardataires, je me nomme Mahyar Shakeri, mage du feu et des ténèbres, diplômé depuis de longues années maintenant. Je serai votre professeur référent pour cette nouvelle année. »

Tout en parlant, il fixait intensément Bob, comme s'il cherchait à deviner ce qu'il pensait, comme s'il sondait son âme, ce qui mit le jeune homme dans l'embarras. Cette année promettait d'être longue.

 _Académie des mages, treizième jour de cours._

Balthazar essaya de s'échapper dans une tentative vaine. Mais il était trop tard. Son « camarade » de classe venait de déverser la totalité de son sac dans le fleuve, dans un rire sadique. Il ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de contrôler son démon, qui réclamait vengeance, lui hurlant de les tuer, de les détruire. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses yeux avait pris une teinte rouge. Celui était en train de plonger ses affaires dans la rivière poussa un cri de surprise. Les deux autres le lachèrent immédiatement eux aussi, effrayés. Ca semblait faire plaisir au démon. Cependant, ces abrutis semblaient regarder quelque chose derrière lui. Bob reprit le contrôle, évitant de peu un accident, avant de se tourner, découvrant ainsi ce qui venait de les traumatiser. Devant le petit groupe se tenait un démon, la peau rouge, les cornes, les dents, tout en lui était effrayant. Pour tout le monde, sauf pour Bob. Notre jeune pyromage sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que quelque chose en lui semblait se réveiller.

« Fuyez humains. »

La voix rocailleuse du monstre fit détaler les trois agresseurs de Bob, dans un cri semblable à celui d'une fillette de six ans. Seul Bob ne bougeait pas. Il tremblait, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Une fois les trois garçons assez loin, le démon en face de lui s'enveloppa de flammes. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles s'évaporèrent, laissant apparaître Mahyar Shakeri, les yeux rouges. Un clignement de paupières, et il était redevenu normal. Balthazar en resta bouche bée, perturbé, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

« Vous... Vous êtes un demi-démon ? Demanda le jeune garçon, la voix pleine d'espoir.

\- En effet. »

Balthazar plongea dans ses bras, et se mit à pleurer, de manière incontrôlée. Toute sa vie, il avait été persuadé d'être seul. Jamais il n'avait imaginé rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui lui ressemble en tout point. Cet homme, en plus d'être un excellent professeur, représentait peut être son salut. Mahyar, légèrement gêné, le laissa pleurer, pendant de longues minutes, puis le fit reculer. Il s'agenouilla, pour être à son niveau.

« Je peux t'apprendre. A te contrôler. A tester tes limites. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois fort Balthazar, tu comprends ? »

Le gamin essuya ses larmes, puis hocha la tête. Cet homme était son seul espoir de vivre une vie normale. Mahyar lui tendit la main. Bob releva la tête, fronça les sourcils, puis, décidé, la serra. Sans le savoir, une nouvelle amitié venait de naître.

 _Académie des mages, trois centième jour._

« Recommence. »

Balthazar se releva, malgré les larmes et la sueur dévalant son visage. Autour de lui, des flammes. Beaucoup de flammes. Il était épuisé, il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il se sentait horriblement nul. Face à lui, Mahyar, impassible, préparant une nouvelle boule de feu. Comment pouvait-il rester complètement insensible ?

« Cette fois je ne la dévierai pas Balthazar, dit-il d'une voix totalement neutre, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Règle numéro une : la peur te maintient en vie. »

Il fit grossir la boule de feu. Balthazar essuya une larme d'un revers de main. Il devait y arriver. Il ferma les yeux et souffla longuement. Cette boule de feu là était vraiment énorme. Et en effet, si elle le touchait, il était probablement mort. Il se concentra. Mahyar tendit les bras devant lui, et fit feu. L'énorme cercle de feu se dirigea à une vitesse phénoménale vers le jeune mage. Il fit appel à son démon. Le feu se mit à trembler, puis il s'éteignit net. Le professeur sourit, l'élève lui saute au cou en hurlant de joie.

« Merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! »

Mahyar reposa son étudiant au sol, puis recula d'un pas, gêné, le rouge aux joues. Bob était tout de même un tout petit peu trop tactile avec son mentor, ce qui avait le don d'embarrasser l'aîné. Ce gamin apprenait vite, mine de rien. Il écoutait, il posait les bonnes questions, l'élève dont rêve tout professeur qui se respecte.

« Tu n'as fait que développé un instinct de survie Balthazar, tu as encore tellement à apprendre. Tu te contrôles plutôt bien en ce moment, je suis fier de toi. Tu l'auras bien mérité, ce week-end. »

Balthazar rougit doucement au compliment de son mentor. Mahyar avait appris, depuis le temps, que le jeune homme n'était pas insensible aux commentaires. Le moindre petit mot d'encouragement suffisait à lui redonner le sourire. Bob récupéra ses affaires, bien à l'abri, un peu plus loin, pendant que, d'un geste de main, Mahyar éteignit toutes les flammes restantes. Ce fut probablement ce moment d'inattention qui le perdit.

Cette scène marqua Balthazar à jamais. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son mentor, dans le but évident de le remercier, il le vit se crisper. Un carreau d'arbalète le traversa, et vint se planter directement dans un arbre à moitié calciné derrière Balthazar. Mahyar tituba, puis s'écroula au sol, sous un cri de panique de son jeune élève, qui se jeta sur lui, les larmes dévalant déjà son visage. Le carreau était enchanté, Balthazar le sut rien qu'à voir la drôle de lumière le couvrant. Des carreaux anti-démons. Des paladins.

« Bal... Balthazar, va t-en. »

Bob secoua négativement la tête, il en était incapable. Les pas se rapprochaient, il allait se faire tuer. Mahyar posa une main sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes.

« Laisse-moi là, c'est fini. Tu es encore jeune. Fuis. Re... Retiens ce que je t'ai appris, et tout se passera bien. Sois... Sois fort. Pour moi. »

Les yeux de Mahyar virèrent au rouge. Bob s'abaissa près de son visage. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son comparse, puis il se leva, et traça vers les bois. Un carreau lui effleura l'oreille, il accéléra la course, les larmes au yeux, alors qu'un ultime cri de son mentor et meilleur ami transperçait le calme.

 _La Cité des Merveilles, dix ans plus tard._

Au bord du précipice, retenu par Grunlek, les yeux de Bob, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, virèrent au rouge. La puissance, le pouvoir. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'animait, non. C'était l'amour d'un maître disparu depuis un bon moment, qui lui avait appris à se contrôler bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait et sans qui il n'aurait jamais pu lancer une telle boule de feu. A côté de lui, le nain put entendre Bob marmonner une petite phrase, qui lui sembla bien étrange.

 **« Pour Mahyar. »**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, j'ai passé un paquet de temps à me demander si je faisais un fluffy, si je tuais Bob ou Mahyar XD Et finalement, je trouve ça plutôt pas mal. Pour un petit OS qui m'aura torturé l'esprit pendant trois jours, je trouve ça pas mal moi ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Et à très vite pour Le Survivant de l'Enfer ou un petit OS, je verrai bien :D Bisouilles !_


	2. Fin Alternative

_Oh oui, j'ai presque oublié. Il y a une fin alternative, toute spécialement pour Kiell, qui me l'a demandé sur Twitter XD Je suis désolée. Vraiment XDD_

Cette scène marqua Balthazar à jamais. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son mentor, dans le but évident de le remercier, il le vit se crisper. Un carreau d'arbalète le traversa, et vint se planter directement dans un arbre à moitié calciné derrière Balthazar. Mahyar tituba, puis s'écroula au sol, sous un cri de panique de son jeune élève, qui se jeta sur lui, les larmes dévalant déjà son visage. Le carreau était enchanté, Balthazar le sut rien qu'à voir la drôle de lumière le couvrant. Des carreaux anti-démons. Des paladins.

« Bal... Balthazar, va t-en. »

Bob secoua négativement la tête, il en était incapable. Les pas se rapprochaient, il allait se faire tuer. Mahyar posa une main sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes.

« Laisse-moi là, c'est fini. Tu es encore jeune. Fuis. Re... Retiens ce que je t'ai appris, et tout se passera bien. Sois... Sois fort. Pour moi. »

Les yeux de Mahyar virèrent au rouge. Bob s'abaissa près de son visage. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son comparse. Mais ce qu'il se passa ne fut clairement pas normal. Bob se mit soudain à rétrécir, énormément, son corps devint rond, et des choses pointèrent sur son corps. Bob était devenu un cookie.

Mahyar se releva alors, en mode victorieux, attrapa le cookie et se mit à faire la danse du homard. Bob Lennon s'était fait prendre comme un débutant. Puis il croqua dedans et l'avala tout cru. Et le monde, ne pouvant le supporter, implosa.

 **THE END.**


End file.
